narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Become Strong: Seireitou Hyuga trains Evan Herane
Meeting Evan leaning against a tree in the forest "it's about time you showed up" as Seireitou appears next to him "You called, what did you want?" asked seireitou "I want to become stronger, and you can help me" "I can? Well, its not that simple, you have to prove to me that you have potential or.... there is no point in teaching you" Testing Him Out: Evan vs Haizo "A fight??" "hehe, another student Seireitou?" Haizo said in a tree, half-hiding. "yes another student" he says appearing above Haizo "Hm. This one seems kinda weird. How about I fight him? If he can't take me, then he won't survive your training. How about it?" "Hmmm.. yes, thats a good idea, fine" he said to Haizo and turned to Evan, "Evan, if you can survive against Haizo for one hour, i will teach you, otherwise...... you know what will happen" said seireitou backing off as Haizo came down. "You make the first move" Haizo drew Saitatsu and charged at Evan. He activated his Green Sharingan. Evan quicky had a hold of his arm, disarming him of his sword Haizo smiled as the sword levitated and struck Evan through the stomach. Haizo backed up alittle and kicked Evan in the face. "hah" Haizo looks to see he had hit a puppet, Evan quikly socked Hazio right in the gut sending him into a tree. Haizo appeared behind Evan and stabbed him in the back. "You're too slow." Evan litteraly falls apart then forms into hundreds of shurikens , all endlessly impaling Hazio Haizo took the hits for a little bit. A large puddle of blood formed below him. Haizo gripped hissword, and the wounds healed up instantly. "That was fun. Now..." Haizo said as the ground shook. Suddenly, Doryu appeared from the ground and scanned the area for any sight of the enemy. Apearing face to face, and eye to eye. Evan activates his Shinzui Eye, eliminating all of Haizo's doujustu "Just needed to get that out of the way" Haizo stabbed his heart. "So?" "Just to be sure" he says. Haizo looked to see that he missed. "My sharingan is a life saver" Evan then socks him into the air. Haizo smiled. "You forgetting something?" Haizo said to a confused Evan. Doryu struck Evan with his giant claw with bone-shattering force. "Seraten!", a white ball of chakra appears in his hand, hiting the claw, completely engulfing Doryu. Doryu dissapeared in a puff of smoke. As Evan was hitting Doryu, Haizo had surrounded him with 50 lightning clones, some with blades pointed to his throat, and some preparing a Radori. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!!" completely filling the area with fire, destroying all of the clones, and burning Haizo Sireitou clapped his hand slowly, "Excellent Evan, you have proven to be great with potential" said seireitou as he stopped Haizo. "We can begin your training" said seireitou smiling The Training Begins Kyashi sat on a branch on a tree above. "This should be interesting..." She thought. "I'm ready to begin at any time" Haizo started to walk away into the forest. Before he left, he said. "Good luck. Try not to die.." and Haizo was gone. "So what are we doing first" "Well, first, you are going to awaken your own Zanpakutō" said seireitou Obtaining a Zanpakuto "I'm ready" "Okay, the first step is to remove your soul from your body" said seireitou as he sliced evan with Senka and evan was nothing more then a soul but a chain on his chest was connected to his real body. "Okay, now, you need to look deep inside yourself until you can hear the spirit talking to you" said seieitou "o.k." He takes a deap breath then exhales...................................................... Evan enters his inner world to hear a voice Evan's Inner World "what is this place?" (are you there)